1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat mounted in a vehicle of a car or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vehicular seats are known. For example, vehicular seat including a reclining apparatus for adjusting an angle of a seat back relative to a seat cushion, and a tilt down mechanism for moving the seat cushion in a skewed lower direction relative to a vehicular floor when the seat back is made to fall onto the seat cushion is known (referring to Japanese Patent No. 3771115). The vehicular seat includes a base member provided on a side of the vehicular floor, and a middle member provided between the base member and the seat back. A lower portion of the middle member is inclinably connected to the base member by a connecting apparatus of the tilt down mechanism. An upper portion of the middle member is connected to the seat back to be able to adjust an angle by the reclining apparatus.
Therefore, according to this configuration, the reclining apparatus is provided at the upper portion of the middle member, and therefore, the seat back is reclined around a constituting fulcrum at a comparatively high position, for example, a height of the waist of a user. This configuration makes use thereof difficult. Further, when the user gets in and out of the vehicle from behind the seat (by making the seat back fall onto the seat cushion), the seat back falls down along with the middle member by the connecting apparatus locating at the lower portion of the middle member. Therefore, a portion of the seat is expanded to a rear lower side of the seat along with the middle member or the seat back. This creates a problem in that a space of the rear side of the seat for the user stepping in is narrowed and it becomes difficult for the user to get in and out of behind the seat.
Further, when the seat back is made to fall onto the seat cushion, the seat cushion is moved in a skewed front direction toward the vehicular floor by the tilt down mechanism. Also, there is also a case in which the seat cushion abuts a front member locating at a front position than the seat cushion. And, the seat is not configured to maintain a position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion by a predetermined forward tilting angle. Thus, use of such a configuration is difficult.
Further, a vehicular seat including a walk in mechanism for maintaining a position of a seat back relative to a seat cushion by a predetermined forward tilting angle has been disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 3723797. However, this configuration also provides a reclining apparatus of the vehicular seat at a comparatively low position. Therefore, when the seat back is made to fall by the predetermined forward tilting angle, a portion of the seat is expanded to a rear lower side of the seat, and the space on the rear side of the seat for the user stepping in is narrowed. Therefore, this creates a problem for the user to get in and out from the rear side of the seat. In view of these problems, an improved seat is needed.